10 Reasons
by NewVoice
Summary: ’10 Reasons why I, Eragon Shadeslayer, am hopelessly in love with Princess Arya’- ’10 reasons why I, Arya Drottningu, could never be with Rider Eragon Shadeslayer.’ ONESHOT


**A/N Takes place after "In a Starry Glade" in Eldest. **

**Disclaimer: I own zip**

* * *

**10 Reasons**

Eragon was sitting in his study after the Blood-oath Celebration. He had just confessed his love for Arya, and was rejected. Saphira had flown the two of them back to there quarters after Eragons heartbroken sobs had subsided. Now he sat trying to think of a way he could win her heart, since simply telling her didn't do anything.

_Saphira, do you have any ideas?_ Eragon asked frustrated. He couldn't think of a single way to get Arya to listen to what he had to say.

_Sorry little one, this is something you need to figure out on your own. I do have a question though, why do you keep pursuing Arya when she has made it clear that there can be nothing between you? Why do you keep insisting on breaking your heart?_ Question Saphira from her cushion.

_Because I love her._ Eragon said simply.

_But why do you love her? What is it that makes you go through all this just to be constantly rejected?_ Eragon paused and thought about the question. Was it mere attraction to Arya that had made him go to such measures, or more? While pondering an idea suddenly came to him like a flash of lightning.

"Saphira, you're brilliant!" Eragon exclaimed out loud. He ran to the desk and scrambled to find the needed supplies. Once everything he needed was in place he paused to think. He needed to show Arya that he really did love her with all his heart. At the top of the scroll he had fished out he wrote '10 Reasons why I, Eragon Shadeslayer, am hopelessly in love with Princess Arya' in ancient language. He then numbered the side of the scroll with the number's 10 and down. All of it written in the ancient language.

10 – Her beauty makes even the most beautiful flower envious.

9 – She has the air of command.

8 – No one can tell her what course of action to take.

Eragon looked at what he had written so far. None of it really explained how much he loved Arya for who she is, just why he respected her. He changed course immediately.

7 – Just thinking about her makes my heart fill with love and affection

6 – All I think about is her

5 – Even though she refuses me, I can't stop pursuing her.

4 – Her scent of crushed pine needles gives me a natural high.

3 – I would die to protect her

2 – I've never felt this way before, and I don't want to give it up

Eragon thought long and hard on what to write beside the number one. He even asked Saphira for help, which she refused to give. Finally a smile spread across his face as he thought of the final reason.

1 – Even though my heart is broken, I still love her with all the pieces. And I believe that only she can make it whole again.

It was finished and Eragon took pride in what he had written. He rolled the scroll up and in his excitement, sprinted down the stairs. He ran through Ellesmera as quick as he could towards Tialdari Hall. Going off of memory Eragon soon found himself standing in front of Arya's door. Eragon put the scroll that contained his heart and soul on the ground. Stepping back slightly he knocked on the door and quickly ran out of sight of the doorway. He heard the door open, then a minute later it closed again. Eragon glanced around the corner of the hall and grinned when he saw the scroll way gone.

* * *

In Arya's Room

Arya was sitting at her desk, the scroll sitting menacingly in front of her. For some reason she was reluctant to read what it contained. Eventually she reached forward and grabbed it. She opened it carefully, as if it were cursed. Then she started to read it. In the span of time it took Arya to read the entire scroll she went through a range of emotions; anger, frustration, happiness, embarrassment. But the emotion that she felt the most is the one that concerned her, love. But as much as Arya liked feeling that way, she knew she had to figure out a way to get Eragon to stop attempting too woo her. He was getting far too distracted by this attraction to her. After reading through the scroll one more time Arya came up with a solution. She retrieved a blank scroll and at the top wrote '10 reasons why I, Arya Drottningu, could never be with Rider Eragon Shadeslayer.' But unlike what Eragon had done, Arya had not written her title or anything else in ancient language.

10- We would distract each other from our duties.

9- He is human, and I am an elf.

8- We are far too apart in age.

7- He is a rider, I am a princess.

After that Arya faltered. She couldn't give anymore reasons. Even looking back at the reasons she had already written they seemed pitiful. Another glance at Eragons letters and she realized why it was so good, he meant every word. There was no way he could have lied in ancient language. With a sigh of defeat, Arya left her room. She walked slowly and deliberately through the city she knew so well. She was still trying to figure out what all of this meant. All too soon she was standing at the base of Eragons tree house. Arya made quick work of the deep steps and found herself standing outside Eragons door. She knocked quietly, but it seemed as if Eragon had been expecting this. As soon as her hand touched the wood the door was thrown open. Eragon grinned when he saw Arya standing there.

"Hello Arya. Care to come in?" He asked. Without answering Arya walked past him. "Is there a reason you've come to see me this evening?" Eragon inquired once Arya was fully in the room and he had closed the door. Arya sat down on his bed and motioned for him to join her. Only once she was able to look him straight in the eye did she speak.

"Eragon, I'm here to discuss that letter you left in front of my door earlier this evening." Arya said maintaining eye contact. Before she had a chance to continue, Eragon interrupted.

"I meant every word of it. I love you. I can't stop these feelings. You've refused me, many times, but you've never told me you don't love me too." Eragon told her. Arya noticed he now had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Well before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to explain what I thought of your letter. It was quite…well it made me feel many different things while reading it. But I also knew that we couldn't be together, so I even started a list of reasons why. When I had written all the reasons I could think of, I had four. And they weren't very convincing. I made myself believe false reasons because I didn't want to hurt you, or vice versa. But I have come to realize that I, Princess Arya of Ellesmera, am in love with Eragon Shadeslayer, a Dragon Rider." Arya finished and looked into Eragons eyes, trying to gauge a reaction.

All Eragon was able to say was,

"I love you."

**A/N Bad ending I know. I wrote this like two years ago but I had to change it because I was just ashamed of my original ending. Please review! This is my first Eragon fic so be kind.**


End file.
